


The Trial

by BaffledFox



Series: Beyond the Stars [9]
Category: Invader Zim, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaffledFox/pseuds/BaffledFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has no real base in the timeline of "Beyond the Stars".</p>
<p>This is just a stand alone piece set in that timeline where Bit is captured and put on trial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trial

"The Trial"

/One-Shot/

The trial had lasted a little more than two hours; the tall Irken in blue had spoken with a low eloquent voice; his words hanging heavily in the tense air of the circular chamber. He addressed Bit's past and present offenses, going as far back as the academy where even her violation of bunking rules came to fall in line with the accidental murder of her superiors, to her criminal activities on Kyrn, to finally the present offense which had brought her before the control brains  the boarding of the Tallests' personal snack ship. 

His sharp violet eyes were trained on the woman kneeling upon the rounded platform just beyond the crowd; her arms strung between two lanky guardsman, her ankles pulled together with thick shackles, the collar around her neck attached to a chain that strung up into the black canvas of the ceiling. 

Even when taken into custody Bit had managed to gut the eye from a guard and cut the throat of another. It had taken seven elites to bring her to her knees before the brains and even now Lauk could see the stubborn defiance burning in her eyes. 

Lauk slowly walked forward, going as far as his platform would allow, his hands tucked neatly behind his back, "For all these crimes Bit is sentenced to death by Pak removal." He said evenly, lifting his chin as he continued, his hollow voice ringing above the murmur of the crowd, "Upon deactivating, Bit's legacy will be removed from all of those who have came in contact with her." He said, since before her capture Bit had been viewed as dead, though at the time her death had been more honorable  merely one of many invader casualties, so striking her from the registry wasn't required.

Bit's claws flexed uselessly, her antennae twitching to the verdict. Her legacy? Her bright lime-colored eyes scanned the crowd before her, locking instantly on KT who stood near the front. Her antennae perked forward just slightly, her heart hammering hard against her ribs as the weight of the entire situation fell atop her shoulders. 

KT would forget her after this moment. 

Bit's brow furrowed, trying to keep composure but it was becoming difficult. 

After all this time, after all this trying, it was finally going to end, right here. 

And KT wouldn't even remember, wouldn't even know how hard she had tried. 

That realization felt worse than the death looming before her. 

Bit felt claws rake against her Pak and she instantly craned her head, baring her teeth as she snarled at the male that was working to un-latch her Pak. She felt his talons along the edge of her pod, brushing the naked skin of her back and causing her to hiss in displeasure, "Get away!" She snapped, her muscles flexed as she strained against the men holding her, but couldn't gain any leverage. 

_Ca-think_

As the familiar weight was taken off her spine Bit finally felt the bite of fear. 

Her heart beat wildly in her chest as her struggles increased in ferocity. The shocks of the collar and the strength of the guards could barely keep her still  her body finally being pressed into the floor as she clawed desperately at the tiled ground.  

Minute by minute she grew weaker and weaker until all she could manage was strangled growls, her limbs no longer under her control. 

Her head was craned towards the crowd, her sharp eyes dulled with the chill of death; her breathing erratic and labored. She searched uselessly for the sight of her beloved but she couldn't see her from this vantage point. 

KT had always been her support, and being unable to see her gave way to a new flurry of emotions; fear overcoming her as she cried out for the amber-eyed Irken  her words wrought with emotion, hanging heavily on the tense quiet air. 

It wasn't long before Bit couldn't hear her own screams, the entire room gone deathly quiet though she knew her lips were still moving  screaming her voice raw as she tried to hear sound. 

She felt her organs begin to shut down, the stabbing pain causing her to curl in on herself; feeling the rise of bile and blood in her throat, spilling over her lips. Her vision began to bleed black, her eyes darting uselessly in every direction as she tried to keep focus on anything  anything at all to keep the shadows from swallowing her.

Another minute passed and her frantic movements had ceased. 

It was then that Bit started to forget, the haze of amnesia befalling her consciousness. 

Without her Pak, without her back up memory drives, she was solely reliant on her failing brain. She was unable to remember the day, or even days before, or why the ground felt cold and why it hurt to breathe. 

She began to feel tired, fatigued  her consciousness feeding her a sweet memory as she lay dying before hundreds of Irkens. 

_"Bit," KT said, "It's time for bed."_

_Bit shifted, turning towards the other female, draping her arms around her, "Can I sleep with you again?"_

_KT smiled softly, almost apologetically, "It's against the rules."_

_The green-eyed Irken merely snuggled closer, forcing her head under KT's chin, "You're warm." Bit smiled as she felt her friend finally concede, wrapping her arms around her, enveloping the smaller Irken in their warmth._

_"One last time." KT murmured against her feeler, the innocent contact sent a pleasant spark down Bit's spine._

_"Okay." Bit agreed, though knew this wouldn't be the last time; she never wanted it to be the last time. She always managed to worm her way under KT's defenses, and eventually the other girl would submit to her will, like she did now. "KT?" Bit craned her head on the other Irken's chest, peering up at her in the dark._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Do you have to go to training tomorrow?"_

_KT shrugged, "Not until later in the day."_

_"Will you be here when I wake up?" She asked, knowing KT had made it a habit to sneak away when Bit was still powered down; rarely did they share a morning._

_KT knew that she had to be up and out of bed before their superiors came in, before they would catch them breaking the rules  trying to be the responsible one. However, she couldn't deny those big pleading eyes, and against her best judgment she nodded, "Yeah."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise." KT rested her hand on the back of Bit's head, pushing it gently back against her chest, "It's time for sleep."_

_Bit let her eyes slip shut, trusting in KT's promise and looking forward to the morning they'd spend lounging on the bunk. Maybe KT would tell her tales of exotic planets and weird customs, or maybe they'd talk about the future and all the places they'd travel together._

_"Goodnight." She murmured tiredly against KT's collar  a customary sleep-saying KT had told her came from Earth._

_"Night." KT mumbled back, Bit was vaguely aware of the lips that brushed her temple._

 

Bit wasn't sure if her eyes were open or closed, darkness was everywhere, not a point of light to be found. It was scary how dark it was, her childish fears bubbling to the surface and she longed to feel the protective embrace of KT. 

All she felt was the cold ground beneath her, aware of the weakly beating heart in her feelers and just how hard it was to keep breathing. 

Where was she? Where was KT? Why did everything hurt?

Her claws flexed weakly, trying to find purchase in the tiles beneath her, her eyes stinging as she felt blood well up in the back of her throat. 

_"Bit."_

Her brow furrowed, unsure how she had heard her name when everything else around her was so very quiet. She tried to see beyond the black but there was nothing. 

_"It's time for bed."_

Bit could finally see a light, faint at first, but it was slowly getting larger. As she focused she began to make out a silhouette before the shadows melted across the figure, color penetrating the previous world of black and white. 

It was KT; as she had been in youth, standing before her in her invader uniform, extending a hand as she offered her best smile, _"It's time to go to sleep."_

Bit tried to form words but she couldn't, feeling the blood beading upon her lips. 

_"Shh."_ KT kneeled next to Bit's head, her claws gently set upon the woman's temple, _"Just sleep."_

Bit couldn't find the strength to reach up and touch the girl; unsure what was happening, unable to grasp reality. Her lungs felt saturated, breathing was becoming too hard a task to bear, her eye lids felt heavy but she refused to close them, trying in vain to keep herself as cognitive as she was able. 

KT shifted closer, running her hand over Bit's stalk before she gently coaxed her eyes closed, _"I know you're tired,"_ She whispered, soothing Bit's scattered mind. 

She could vaguely feel KT, the girl's words becoming lost as the last beats of her heart drummed in her antennae. 

_"I'll be here when you wake up."_ Bit clung desperately to KT's garbled words as she felt her body finally give in, _"I promise."_


End file.
